Rise of the Guardian
by Rajaram7
Summary: Mr. Kadam in his younger days fighting Lokesh.
The sun is beating down relentlessly upon my tanned skin. I can feel the sweat running over my forehead and down my bare chest. My ankle throbs but I cannot dwell on mortal pains now. I must fight for my honor. Being the High Prince's best friend does little to encourage friendly sparring. No, instead sparring becomes a nonstop battle that can only result in one of two things: my death or my victory. As I look across the sparring field at my opponent I can see the hatred, the determination in his eyes. I can feel the disdain that he has for me as he lunges at me with his sword once more.

I meet his blade head on with my own and we find ourselves locked in a deadly standoff. Neither of us can give an inch, yet we have both been sparring for hours. This morning when I awoke I was greeted with the cold crisp air of a beautiful morning. The dark of the early hours was beautiful and breathtaking as I breathed in the morning mist and gazed around at my small farm. The hut that I built for my intended, surrounded by a wooden log fence with chickens, pigs, a small garden, and flowers. I tended to this small abode every day before sunrise so that when my beloved finally came to me, I would be able to start a proper life with her.

Thoughts of my morning fled my mind as my opponent whirled away in a flash of fabric and speed. I shook my head trying to focus. I must not dwell on thoughts of those whom I loved. It was distracting and perilous, I could not afford to lose this fight. As my opponent ran at me again I decided that I was done with this particular match. My opponent drew close and went for a thrust towards my right side, I spun and dodged the blow bring the butt of my hilt down on the small of his back. He let out a cry of agony as he dropped to his knees, unable to stand any longer. I pressed the flat of my blade against his neck and hissed a warning, "Do _not_ challenge my worthiness again". Lokesh seethed, utterly disgusted with the situation in which he found himself, kneeling at the feet of a so called disgrace, having to admit defeat.

Lokesh slowly rose from beneath my blade and looked me in the eyes. His fists clenched and sweat ran down his face as he tensed his jaw and slowly nodded in acceptance. "You've won this time Anik" his low voice was layered with undertones of threat as he continued his statement, "but next time, you will not find victory so easy". I nodded my head in quiet acknowledgment. Threats were usual for me now a days, I knew better than to take his word lightly. If given the change Lokesh would slit my throat as easily as he would a fatted calf's, so far though, he has not had that chance and I don't intend to give him one.

After another long look Lokesh turned and stiffly walked away. I waited until he was out of sight before I let my shoulders slump. The pain in my ankle has turned from an ache to a burn and I find that I can hardly stand on it. I limp to the side of the sparring field where a wooden log awaits my rest. As I make my way there I think back to what got me in this mess in the first place.

Ever since we were little the prince and I had been best friends. It was not technically protocol seeing as how I was a commoner, but that didn't stop Rajaram and I from becoming fast friends. We got into so much trouble when we were younger. We terrorized maids and stole food from the cooks. We were the terrible twosome and we loved it. Our friendship was great… until it was time for the ceremony. The ceremony where we would be chosen. It was the most important moment of our lives at the time. We were to be presented in front of the King as well as our holy man and then chosen for our profession. Some were to be called as warriors, some as tailors, farmers, and one very lucky person, was to be chosen as the High Prince's body guard. This was the most honored of positions. One that boys trained and hoped for up until the choosing.

Lokesh had been one of the most hopeful. He had trained with the best of them, worked and clawed his way through grueling practices and workouts. Lokesh believed that he deserved the position, the holy man did not. I was chosen as the High Prince's body guard, Lokesh was not. Soon Lokesh had accumulated a band of followers. He convinced them that I had used my good standing with the High Prince to secure my position. Among the warriors my name is now a disgrace. I'm hated by them all. I must watch my back in everything I do. Sparring sessions have become attempted murder and instead of being able to fully focus on Rajaram's safety I must also earn the respect of others.

The pressure of my role here is beginning to be too much. The pain in my ankle is only a small portion of the inner weight I feel on my shoulders. I'm exhausted. I'm jerked away from thoughts of the past as the pain in my ankle flares. I look down and I realize that I've been standing by my makeshift bench for a while, it's time to sit down. As I seat myself on the log I let out a groan of pain. I hurt everywhere. I take a moment to breath and then I look up at the sun in the sky. It's almost noon. Rajaram will be expecting me at the palace now, it's time for our daily ride. There will be no rest for me today, but if I'm honest that's the story of my life. There is no rest for the weary and tomorrow it will be the same thing. For now though, while I can, I'm going to look up at the sky and dream of my betrothed. Just for one minute, and then I'll go back to work.


End file.
